Lembrança de Natal
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Natal... Tempo de paz, amor, fraternidade...e confusões no Shopping novamente...desta vez, cavaleiros x
1. Chapter 1

**Lembrança de Natal**

Um fic de Natal, com os Cavaleiros e Espectros.

Fic dividida em 2 capítulos.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e editora Licenciadas.

**Capítulo 1:**

Natal... Tempo de paz, amor, fraternidade. Uma festa abençoada que consegue unir pessoas tão diferentes, de diferentes locais e credos.

E seis homens tão incomuns... Irão travar a maior batalha de suas vidas, nesta data tão cheia de significados. Pois, que não importa de onde você vem, onde mora, que idioma fale... Sempre haverá aqueles que deixam para comprar os presentes em cima da hora.

- Isso é ridículo! O que estamos fazendo aqui mesmo? –indagou Aiacos, olhando para a entrada do enorme shopping center e depois para os colegas do seu lado.

- Algo sobre... Uma lembrança que nosso amigo Radamanthis quer comprar para a senhora Pandora. -respondeu Minos, com tédio.

- Não deveríamos estar planejando a morte de Athena?-voltou a perguntar Aiacos.

- Não atacamos o Santuário nesta época do ano.-respondeu Minos.-Recesso de Natal.

- Ah, é... -concordou Aiacos.

- Parem de resmungar e vamos logo. Quanto mais cedo eu comprar, mais cedo voltamos ao submundo e o senhor Hades não terá percebido nada!-resmungou Radamanthis entrando.

- PERAÍ!!!-gritou Aiacos. - O senhor Hades não sabe que saímos? Estamos aqui sem permissão dele?-olhou espantado para os colegas. -Vamos morrer!

-Vamos logo, Aiacos. -Minos empurrou o amigo para dentro do shopping.

- Vamos morrer!-choramingou o Kyoto.

- Não vamos não!-respondeu Radamanthis a ponto de abrir a porta. - Vou numa joalheria, compro algo e vamos embora. Simples! Nada pode dar...

Ele abre a porta e se depara com o Shopping entregue ao caos de pessoas fazendo compras em cima da hora, crianças correndo e chorando, juntamente com lojistas em desespero.

- ...errado?-completou Aiacos. -Já falei que vamos morrer?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Do outro lado do Shopping...

- Por que ainda teimo em confiar em você, inseto?-resmungou Máscara da Morte pela enésima vez a Milo, descendo do carro no estacionamento. -Segundo ano consecutivo que você esquece a lista de presentes!!!

- Ei, não tenho culpa. Foi muito estresse este ano! Lembra?-Milo se defendeu.- E você, que esqueceu o presente da própria esposa?!

- Não mude de assunto!-esbravejou o Canceriano.

- Parem de brigar em meus ouvidos e vamos. -cortou Kamus em um tom frio.-Nem sei o que faço aqui! Jurei que não poria meus pés neste lugar novamente!

- É...-Milo segurou o riso.-O que será que você irá se fantasiar este ano? Duende?

Kamus lançou um olhar furioso para o amigo.

- Exterminador de pestes. -respondeu elevando o cosmos.-Começarei com escorpiões se não se calar!

- Podem se matar depois que eu comprar os presentes, ta legal?-Máscara avisou, andando na frente.

- Cadê seu Espírito Natalino, Kamus?-continuou Milo.

- Esqueci na Sibéria. -respondeu mordaz.

- Nossa! Que estresse!

-Andem logo, impiastros!-chamou Máscara da Morte, na entrada do Shopping. -Olha o lado bom. Não trouxemos as crianças...

-Trouxemos o Milo. -Kamus apontou para o colega.

- EI!

- Isso será rápido!

- Vamos à loja de brinquedos, pegarmos o que encomendamos e você vai aonde?-perguntou Kamus.

- Vou a uma joalheria aqui. Tem um colar que eu vi e quero dá-lo a Maeve. Encontramos-nos na saída em uma hora, certo? Nada pode dar errado desta vez!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Na loja de Brinquedos.

- Eles têm a coleção dos comandos em ação em oferta!!!!-Aiacos dizia com os olhos brilhando na vitrine.

- E? –indagou Minos com ar de tédio.

- Eu tinha todos quando era menino... Perdi tudo!!! Preciso comprar!!-determinou o Kyoto, com ar decidido. -Me empresta uma grana, amigão?

- Eu? O que você faz que não têm o seu próprio dinheiro?

- E Hades paga salário? Ele é mó pão duro!-indagou o outro. - E você vem de família rica que eu sei. Anda Minos... Empresta-me...

- E como irá me pagar os juros do dinheiro que lhe emprestarei?

- Com minha sincera amizade. -Minos arqueou uma sobrancelha nada convencido. - Limpo seu quarto um mês!

- Feito.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Comandos em Ação... Nhaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...-Milo babava diante dos bonecos que enfeitavam a loja.-Meu sonho de consumo ...minha infância toda aqui...

- Bonequinhos de soldados americanos?-indagou Kamus indiferente.

-Eu tinha dois bonequinhos, um deles era um ninja... Eu brincava toda a noite depois do treino pesado de cavaleiro. Era o alento de meu sonho infantil... -em lágrimas.

-Que infância infeliz você teve...

-Preciso tê-los!-determinou. -Kamus, sabe como é... Gastei muito com meu casamento com a Dione, e eu sei que você...

-Não vou te emprestar dinheiro nesta bobagem de bonequinhos.

- E eu achando que você era meu amigo, meu irmão, meu camarada... Como pode me negar isso? Um resquício de minha doce infância que não retornará mais... A criança dentro de mim chora diante da sua frieza...

- Milo... -todos por perto olhavam.

- NÃO! Não diga mais nada... Não sabe o significado da amizade...do espírito de Natal...de dar a receber...

-Eu te empresto o maldito dinheiro, mas pare com este drama!-Kamus envergonhado.

- Te pagarei com prazer, na terça!-abriu um sorriso enorme.

-Terça de que ano?-resmungou.

- Ah... O capitão... -Milo sorriu e levou a mão para pegar a única caixa onde continha um dos personagens de ação, ao mesmo tempo, outro pegou a caixa.-O que?

Milo encarou quem o pegara... Aiacos encarou Milo... Minos chegou e observou a cena com ar curioso, Kamus previu problemas e suspirou.

-Te conheço?-indagou Minos a Kamus.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Radamanthis observava com um sorriso em seus lábios o colar com uma bela safira. Imaginou o quanto ficaria bonito no pescoço alvo de Pandora. A pedra combinava com os olhos dela.

- É isso... Dou o colar e me declaro a ela. -murmurou, entrando na loja. Ao mesmo tempo, outro homem entrava ao seu lado.

Ambos se dirigiram à atendente e...

-Quero o colar com a safira da vitrine!-disseram ao mesmo tempo e depois se encararam.

-RADAMANTHIS?!?!

-MÁSCARA DA MORTE?!?!

-Ainda está vivo verme?-vociferou o cavaleiro.

-Bem que senti um mau cheiro por perto.

-Deve ser a sua colônia barata, Kyoto.

-Acho que entendi mal, cavaleiro. -Radamanthis manteve-se calmo. -Disse que quer o meu colar?

-Não vi seu nome nele, verme. -respondeu o outro. -Io quero o colar para dar de presente a minha esposa. -virou-se a atendente. -Embrulha pra mim.

-No entanto, eu cheguei primeiro a loja. E o colar é meu e eu o darei a minha amada. –virou-se a atendente. -Embrulha agora para mim, minha cara... Conseguiu uma louca para casar com você?-espantando.

-Escuta. -O outro o fitou. - O colar é meu, capisce?

-Engana-se... Não vi seu nome nele, amigo. -respondeu sarcástico.

-Sugiro que compre flores para a sua garota. Vou levar o colar!

-Pois eu sugiro que se ama a vida, dê meia volta e compre um ursinho para a sua esposa!

Radamanthis e o Máscara da Morte se encararam com os olhos inflamados pela ira.

-Teremos que decidir isso de maneira honrada, não acha cavaleiro?

-É... -estalando os dedos com um olhar satisfeito. -Pronto?

-Pronto. -com um sorriso maligno.

-Jo-Ken-Pô!-gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Enquanto isso na loja de Brinquedos.

-Olha amigo, eu peguei primeiro o capitão!-dizia Aiacos encarando Milo.

-O escambau que pegou. Larga isso agora!-respondeu Milo.

-Não solto!-puxando a caixa para o seu lado.

-Solta!-puxando de volta.

-Não!-Repuxando.

-Solta!

-Não!

-Solta!

-Não!

-Solta!

-Não!

-Isso vai demorar... -resmungou Minos.

-Definitivamente vai. -suspirou Kamus.

-Acho que te conheço de algum lugar... -Minos ficou pensativo.

-Acho que não, me lembraria.

-Engraçado. Tenho esta impressão.

-Solta!

-Não solto!!!

-É meu!

-Meu!

-É meu!

-Meu!

-É meu!

-Meu!

-Milo, deixa de ser criança. Solte isso, está nos envergonhando!-dizia Kamus, já perdendo a paciência.

-Isso é questão de honra agora, Kamus!

-Hum... Milo... Kamus?-Minos os encarou e puxou Aiacos para o lado, embora este não largasse a caixa e Milo a tiracolo.-Vem cá!!

-Que é? Não ta vendo que estou resolvendo uma questão de suma importância?

-Eles se chamam Milo e Kamus!-sussurrou o Kyoto.

-E daí? Que eu tenho que a mãe deles não tinha imaginação para nomes?

-Olha bem pra eles. Não lembram alguém?

Aiacos olhou bem para Milo e em seguida para Kamus. Pensou bem e respondeu:

-Ele parece o Bon Jovi.-apontando para Milo.

-Mais nada?-insistindo.

-Tu ta estranho. Desde quando repara em homem? Olha, falei para parar de andar com o Myu, andam falando de você pelas prisões sabia? E...

-Não sua besta acefálica! São cavaleiros de Atena!-esbravejou Minos.

Aiacos encarou Milo, que estava com os olhos arregalados diante do grito de Minos. Kamus apontava o dedo para um e depois para outro. Kamus ficou em posição defensiva, Minos assumiu a mesma postura, se encarando ali mesmo no meio da loja.

-Solta que eu tenho que lutar!-avisou Milo puxando a caixa do brinquedo.

-Solta você primeiro, cavaleiro. Eu não vou soltar esta caixa nem que a Guerra Santa volte a estourar!-berrou Aiacos. -Eu, Aiacos de Garuda vou levar o capitão MacCord e toda a coleção comigo!

-Uma pinóia que vai. O capitão e o Ninja Branco são meus!!

-Meus!

-Meus!

-Meus!

-Meus!

Uma senhora com um menino passaram por eles:

-Está vendo? É assim que ficamos se não comemos os vegetais todos.

Minos e Kamus olharam os dois com enormes gotas nas cabeças.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-JO-KEN-PÔ!! JO-KEN-PÔ!! JO-KEN-PÔ!!

As pessoas presentes na loja olhavam curiosas dois homens crescidos disputando com o Jo-ken-pô a posse de um colar.

-JO-KEN-PÔ!! JO-KEN-PÔ!! JO-KEN-PÔ!!

E mostraram as mãos. Máscara da Morte gritou vitorioso.

-HÁ! Papel embrulha pedra! Eu ganhei!!!

-Ridículo! Pedra amassa papel!-reclamou Radamanthis.

-Para de inventar! Se não sabe perder, dane-se!

Radamanthis sentiu o sangue ferver diante da empáfia do cavaleiro diante dele, resolveu que teria que tomar medidas drásticas com ele.

-Olhe, não é o Poseidon?-apontando para fora.

Máscara da Morte olhou pra fora imediatamente, Radamanthis jogou um maço de notas sobre o balcão e pegou o colar sobre este, saindo correndo.

-Até, trouxa!

E...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- PAREM ESTE FIC IMEDIATAMENTE!!!!!!!!!-adentrou Shaka no quarto da escritora, derrubando a porta com um chute.

- Vai pagar isso. -a escritora apontando para o que restou da porta.

- Este fic é uma afronta aos cavaleiros! Jamais nos portaríamos de maneira tão infantil! Certo que o Máscara da Morte é idiota o suficiente para cair nesta, mas mesmo assim, é uma afronta!

-EI!-um italiano protestou ao longe.

-Isso é uma comédia non sense de Natal!

-Minha cara, o Natal já passou. Neste ritmo você o postará na Páscoa. Se postar!

-Como assim, se?

-Acha que permitirei que tamanha sandice vá ao ar?-diz de maneira imperiosa. -JAMAIS!!!

-Nota mental: Shaka de coelhinho da Páscoa no meu fic de Páscoa.

-Eeer...o fic não ta tão bobo assim...Milo realmente iria se portar como uma criançona pela posse de um brinquedo.

-EI!-alguém, com sotaque grego, protesta ao longe.

-Sabia que iria ser razoável. -sorriso maligno.

-Por que não faz estas coisas com o Saga? Por que sobra pra nós?-protesta Shaka.

-Porque ele é O Saga.

-Explicação convincente. -respondeu sarcástico.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Até, trouxa!-Radamanthis saiu correndo da loja.

-Que? Figlio de una puttana!!!-Máscara da Morte atrás dele. -Me devolve isso, seu verme trapaceiro e rastejante!

-E esqueceu de mais esperto, comedor de lasanha!-Radamanthis mantinha uma boa distância dele.

-Vou te mandar pro Inferno, mas antes vou arrancar esta coisa que você chama de sobrancelha, verme!-apontando o dedo brilhante com seu cosmo para ele.

-Só se me acertar, siri cascudo!

-Está mais que morto, malledeto!!!-saltou, agarrando as pernas de Radamanthis e os dois foram ao chão, a caixa com o colar voou das mãos do Kyoto, cruzou uma grande distância, caindo dentro da sacola de uma senhora gorda distraída com a vitrine.

-MEU COLAR!!!!-gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Entre socos e empurrões, os dois se levantaram, correndo para alcançar a senhora. O cavaleiro foi logo enfiando a mão na sacola. A mulher virou imediatamente, acertando a orelha do canceriano com a bolsa.

-LADRÃO!!!! LADRÃO!!!!!!!!

-Para com isso, sua velha!!-protestava o cavaleiro.

Minha senhora, permita que eu olhe sua sacola e pegue o que me pertence!-disse-lhe Radamanthis, que começou a ser alvo das bolsadas furiosas da senhora.-EI!!!

-TARADO!!! TARADO!!ESTOU SENDO ATACADA POR UM LADRÃO E UM TARADO!!!SOCORRO, ME PROTEJAM!!!

-E quem protege a gente dela?-perguntou o Kyoto para o cavaleiro, se defendendo como podia das bolsadas.

-Isso é humilhante!!!-o cavaleiro segurou a bolsa.-Quero o colar que caiu dentro da sua sacola, sua gorda esclerosada.

Levou uma sacolada na cara como resposta.

-E é um grosseirão!!!!

Continua em três dias... Espero.

Feliz Natal e Feliz 2007 a todos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lembrança de Natal**

**Betado por Lulu-lilits.**

Um fic de Natal, com os Cavaleiros e Espectros.

Fic dividida em 2 capítulos.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e editora Licenciadas.

Peço desculpas pelo "hiatus" neste fic...problemas.../

**Capítulo 2:**

Loja de brinquedos.

-Larga a caixa... -Milo dizia meio desanimado, segurando a caixa.

-Larga você. -Aiacos não a soltava.

-Preciso ir ao banheiro.

-Eu também, mas não solto a caixa.

-Maldito refrigerante que tomei antes de chegar aqui!

-Solta a caixa e vai se aliviar.

-Prefiro ter uma cistite!-respondeu imediatamente.

-Por Cora... Isso não vai acabar?-Minos perguntou a Kamus, olhando a cena do outro lado, sentado em uma mesa, tomando café.

-Acho que não. Parecem duas crianças. -respondeu Kamus, bebendo capuccino.

-Incrível como Aiacos tem a habilidade de se portar de maneira tão indiscreta quando quer.

-E Milo que parece que não cresceu! Isso porque se casou recentemente.

-Vive em encrencas, atrás de rabos de saias. Principalmente das ninfas do senhor Thanatos.

-Um devasso!

-Certamente!

-Gosta de Voltaire?-perguntou Kamus.

-Um dos meus escritores preferidos. -afirmou Minos.

-O meu também! E Música?

-Mozart, sem dúvida!

-Partilhamos do mesmo gosto! Fantástico!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shaka: Quanta criatividade sua, hein Julie...¬¬

Julie: Calado! ¬¬

Shaka: Está parecendo fic yaoi, esta conversa. Quando descobre o quanto foram feitos um para o outro... Ou melhor... Uma para a outra. –pisca os olhos teatralmente.

Julie: Nota mental: Fic Zeros e Shaka.

Shaka: OO

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Mozart, sem dúvida!

-Partilhamos do mesmo gosto! Fantástico!-surpreendeu-se Kamus.

Eles se olham, depois se levantam rapidamente.

-Anda logo com isso, Milo! Detona este cara e vamos embora!!!

-Aiacos, manda este cara pra outro planeta e vamos embora!!!

O cavaleiro e o espectro olharam para os amigos espantados.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do Shopping.

Dois homens estavam de tocaia, seguindo uma senhora pelo enorme estabelecimento, visando pegarem o colar que caiu dentro da sacola desta.

- A culpa é sua, carcamano! Deveria ter aceitado a derrota com honra e me deixado levar o colar!-Radamanthis acusou o cavaleiro.

- Minha? Você trapaceou no Jô-Ken-Po, ô Monocelha!-revidou.

- Eu paguei pelo colar.

- Pagou uma vírgula!

- Deixa de balelas! Tenho que recuperar o meu colar!

- O meu colar!

- Olha, ela entrou no Bingo!-avisou Radamanthis.- Vamos!

-Que humilhante! Eu perseguindo uma velhota pelo Shopping!

-Shhh!!! Disfarça!-pediu o kyoto entrando no Bingo.

Máscara da Morte disfarçou um pouco para entrar, e notou curioso que os seguranças do Shopping, acompanhados pelo gerente da joalharia pareciam procurar alguém. Quando o viram, apontaram em sua direção e correram. O cavaleiro tratou de alcançar o Kyoto.

Radamanthis observava o mar de idosos, que estavam ocupados e concentrados no Bingo. Tentava achar a velhinha que havia carregado seu colar! A avistou e sorrindo com maldade se aproximou, até quase cair ao chão com o esbarrão do canceriano.

-Estou cansado de você, verde dourado!-Radamanthis vociferou.

-Achou a velha caquética? Quero o colar antes que sejamos presos por roubo.

-Do que está falando?

Máscara da Morte apontou para a entrada do Bingo, onde os seguranças acabavam de entrar. Os dois se abaixaram para esconder.

-Eu paguei pelo colar. Por que nos perseguem?

-Seu dinheiro dever ser falso. -respondeu Máscara da Morte.

-Cale-se, Carcamano!-entre os dentes. -Não sou um pé rapado como você!

Máscara da Morte ergueu a mão em um gesto que indicaria que ele o agrediria com um soco, mas desistiu ao ver a velhinha que levava o colar na sacola.

-Ali está ela!-sussurrou, apontando na direção em que ela estava.

-Vamos pegar o meu colar.

-O MEU colar, Monocelha!

-Meu!

-Meu!

-Meu!

-Meu!

-Meu!

-Meu!

-Não vamos discutir isso agora!-pediu Radamanthis, engatinhando entre as mesas para chegar até à senhora.

-Se acha que vou deixar levar o meu colar, vai esperando Espectro!

Máscara da Morte foi se arrastando logo atrás dele, aumentando a velocidade para ficar lado a lado com o Kyoto. Chegaram perto da sacola, Radamanthis pediu silêncio para o cavaleiro e esgueirando-se devagar, enfiou a mão na sacola.

-Senhores!-a voz do gerente da joalheria apareceu logo atrás deles com os guardas do shopping. O susto fez os dois baterem a cabeça na mesa onde estavam embaixo.

-O que é isso?-a senhora ergueu-se assustada. -Vocês de novo!

Se sentido acuado, os olhares das pessoas próximas sobre eles, já que os outros ainda estavam concentrados no jogo, Radamanthis olhou ao redor e fez a única coisa que acreditou ser o certo.

-BINGO!!!-ele gritou.

Todos se ergueram para verem quem havia ganho a partida, vozes se alteraram dizendo que era alarme falso, outros reclamando por haverem perdido. No momento da confusão, Radamanthis enfiou a mão na sacola e saiu correndo com o colar, com Máscara da Morte em seu encalço.

-Volte aqui, filho de uma...-gritou o cavaleiro, pulando em cima do espectro.

Radamanthis desviou-se agilmente do salto do canceriano, ele colidiu contra uma mesa e em cima de uma senhora gorda, caindo ambos ao chão. A senhora de costas, gritando...e Máscara da Morte com a cara enfiada entre os seios enormes da mulher.

-SOCORRO!-gritava a mulher.

-Hunfff..hunfffghh!!!-Máscara da Morte tentando se erguer.

-Háháháháháháháhá!!!!-ria Radamantis, saindo correndo para longe de todos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Eu não irei largar... esta caixa, juro... em nome de Atena.-Milo sentado no chão, segurando a cabeça com uma mão e a outra a caixa.

-Por Hades..nem eu irei ceder a você...cavaleiro.-Aiacos, em uma posição similar.

A discussão entre os dois já havia juntado um grupo de curioso, querendo ver o final dela.

-Vamos resolver isso, de uma vez por todas?

-O que sugere?

Milo fechou os olhos, se concentrando.

-Par!

Aiacos arregalou os olhos espantado.

-Tá brincando!

-Estou não. Par.-sério, com a mão livre atrás do corpo.

-Certo. Impar!

Os dois mostraram a mão.

-Cinco! Impar! Há! Ganhei!-Aiacos comemorando vitorioso.

-Não vale! Você hesitou milésimos de segundos para mostrar os dedos! Trapaceou!

-Não trapaceei! Perca com honra, cavaleiro!

-O que vocês espectros entendem por honra!

Minos e Kamus ainda observavam a discussão, ainda não acreditando nela. Ambos carregavam sacolas de compras.

-Compramos livros, tomamos café...-Kamus enumerava.

-E ainda achamos aquele DVD magnífico da Ópera de Paris naquele sebo!-Minos completou.

-E eles ainda estão discutindo sobre o maldito brinquedo!

-Inacreditável...-Minos balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-É meu, cavaleiro!

-É meu, espectro!

-Maldito!

-Filho da...

Radamanthis irrompeu em meio a multidão, correndo, puxa Aiacos pela gola da jaqueta e grita para Minos.

-VAMBORA!

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!-Aiacos gritou, soltando a caixa.

Minos olhou a cena, de Radamanthis praticamente levantar uma nuvem de poeira com a sua corrida, arrastando Aiacos que ainda gritava. O Kyoto suspirou e começou a segui-los, andando calmamente.

-Tenha um Feliz Natal, Cavaleiros.-despediu-se, saindo com elegância do local.

Ambos os cavaleiros ainda olhavam espantados o que aconteceu. Então Milo olhou para a caixa em sua mão e a abraçou como se fosse um tesouro raro e valioso.

-Capitão MacCord!!!!-abraçando a caixa.

Kamus encarou Milo com uma enorme gota escorrendo por sua cabeça, envergonhado.

-Podemos encontrar o Máscara da Morte e ir embora?-pediu Kamus.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

No Bingo.

Dois seguranças ajudavam Máscara da Morte a se levantar, outros seis a senhora que ainda gritava pedindo ajuda.

-Droga! Ele levou o colar!-xingava em italiano.

-Senhor...-o gerente o chamou timidamente.

-QUE É?

-Eu...havia visto a discussão entre os cavalheiros em minha loja e ia sugerir que um de vocês levassem o outro colar, do mesmo designer.-fez um gesto e um dos guardas pega uma caixa de veludo e abre-a, mostrando para o cavaleiro, que a fitava boquiaberto.-É de safiras e brilhantes, senhor. Designer exclusivo! Nenhuma jóia desenhada por este artista é igual a outra!

-Embrulha!-sorriu o cavaleiro.-Perfeito... igual a ela!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meia hora depois.

Máscara da Morte encontrou os companheiros defronte a loja de Brinquedos. Kamus segurava as sacolas com os presentes das crianças e Milo estava sentando no banco, abraçado a várias caixas de bonequinhos. O canceriano ergueu o dedo para perguntar algo, mas Kamus fez não com a cabeça, fazendo-o desistir.

-Podemos finalmente ir para casa?-pediu Kamus.

-Sim.-Máscara da Morte sorria segurando o presente vitorioso.

-Demorou. Algum problema?-indagou o cavaleiro de Aquário, dividindo as sacolas que carregava com Giovanni.

-Hmm...nenhum problema. E vocês? Tudo em ordem?

-Na mais perfeita ordem e paz.-suspirou Kamus.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Submundo.

Os três Kyotos acabavam de atravessar o rio Stinx, quando pararam diante da Primeira Prisão.

-Bem, irei ver a Senhorita Pandora...ver se ela precisa de algo e...-Radamanthis disfarçando.

-Vai Tigrão.-diz Aiacos.-Conquiste a garota.

-Seja sincero e direto. Sem rodeios. Ela vai gostar de seu presente.-confirmou Minos.

Radamanthis os encarou boquiabertos.

-Sabíamos que era para ela o presente, amigo.-disse Minos, com um sorriso sereno.

-Obrigado.

Radamanthis se afastou, indo na direção do Templo de Hades onde estava a sua amada. Minos observou o amigo se afastando e ouviu um suspiro longo e tristonho.

-Ainda inconformado?-perguntou Minos a Aiacos.

-Eu o tive em minhas mãos...e o perdi.-Aiacos com os olhos marejados, olhando as mãos. De repente, uma caixa colorida e com um laço vermelho, foi colocada em suas mãos.-Que?

-Feliz Natal, meu amigo.-disse Minos se afastando na direção de sua prisão.

Aiacos abriu o pacote e com surpresa olhou com seu conteúdo.

-Capitão MacCord!!!!-abraçando o boneco.-Obrigado, amigão!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Giudecca.

Pandora estava entretida lendo um velho livro de contos quando percebeu a presença de Radamanthis, que parecia incerto se entrava ou não na sala.

-Quer me dizer algo, Radamanthis?-a jovem perguntou, fazendo o Kyoto retesar o corpo.

-Eu...eu...-pigarreou.

-Você?-ela insistiu, colocando o livro fechado sobre um móvel.

-Eu sei que a senhorita não comemora o Natal. Mas eu não pude resistir a...bem...eu...-ainda incerto.

Pandora viu que ele escondia algo atrás de seu corpo.

-Trouxe algo para mim, Radamanthis?

-Sim, senhorita.-ele se aproximou e lhe entregou a caixa. A jovem a segurou, sem abrir para ver seu conteúdo.-Eu achei que combinava com sua beleza, senhorita.

-Obrigada.

-Eu...eu tenho sentimentos pela senhorita.-ela o fitou, um pouco espantada.-Nunca lhe disse antes, por respeito a sua pessoa senhorita. Mas eu...eu te amo!

Pandora ouviu tudo em silêncio.

-Te amo, desde o primeiro dia em que a vi. Eu a amo de outras vidas...-suspirou.-E prometi a mim mesmo que sempre a amaria e a protegeria em todas as nossas vidas. Você é a pessoa que mais amo nesta vida.

Pandora coloca a caixa sobre o livro e se levanta, caminhando até o Kyoto, fitando-o.

-Não imagina o quanto esperei que me dissesse isso, Radamanthis. A minha vida toda, esperei por este momento.-ela segura as mãos do Kyoto.-Nunca quis presentes, somente estas palavras. Saiba que eu também te amo...muito.

Ele não esperou mais, se apossando dos lábios de Pandora em um longo beijo.

Residência dos Kidos, Athenas.

-Feliz Natal, amore mio.-Giovanni entrega a caixa de veludo vermelho para a esposa, enquanto todos os demais convidados da Festa de Natal de Saori brindavam a data festiva.

-Giovanni!-ela admirava o rico presente.-Não precisava! Amor, deve ter sido caro demais!

-Quando formos a Asgard, visitarmos sua família.-ele dizia colocando o colar no pescoço da esposa.-E formos a uma daquelas festas chatas dos gordos nobres de Asgard...todos irão olhar embasbacados para você e as mulheres irão invejar a sua beleza.

-Ensaiou este discurso?

-Com a ajuda do Afrodite.-sorriu, fazendo-a virar-se para ele.-Obrigado.

-Pelo o que?

-Por ter me salvo, amore mio...de mim mesmo.-ele retira uma mecha dourada do rosto da esposa e o coloca atrás da sua orelha.-Feliz Natal, meu amor.

-Feliz Natal...meu cavaleiro.

Ouviram umas risadinhas e viram que os meninos apontavam para eles. Olharam para cima e viram sobre suas cabeças um ramo de visgo e sabiam o que isso significaria. Os dois se beijaram, diante das risadas e vivas das crianças.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora: Desejo a todos os leitores do site Pandoras Box, Mundo dos Fics, UMDB, Mundo Rosa e Sanguinário e FELIZ NATAL E UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO!**


End file.
